


JFK n Gandhi kiss cuz cleorrr broke up with him

by xcarmenchaosx



Series: Crack fics [1]
Category: Clone High
Genre: Crack Fic, Kissing, M/M, getting drunk ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcarmenchaosx/pseuds/xcarmenchaosx
Summary: read the titlealso this is obviously a crack fic cuz i dont actually write this bad
Relationships: Gandhi/JFK (Clone High)
Series: Crack fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107788
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	JFK n Gandhi kiss cuz cleorrr broke up with him

John Freaking Kennedy was walking in the halls. Gandhi was lookin at his booty. 

"Woowww, JFKs ass is super nice. i would totes date him, but CLEORRR is dating him." 

"Eww ur gaE?" Abe asked.

"Um yeaHHH, I thought it was obvious." Gandhi said.

"OKi byeee i dont wanna hear abt ur boy problums," Joan said. She like ran away and didnt come back. Abe went to Cleorrr and saw her and John Fortnite kenney bein mad at each other.

"OMFGGG I HATE U ERR CLEORR", JFK yelled. "Ur A FRUNKING CHEATER>"

Gandhi was literally shook. Hes never seen JFK so mad b4. 

"dudeee r u okay?" he asked.

John Fortfreaking Kennedy blushed. He always had a crush on Gandhi, but he hid it by being with Cleorrr. 

"No, im not okay. im am so sad i go get drunk byee." JFK ran out of school and went to his house. Gandhi followed him.

"OMG JOHN FORTNITE KENNEDY TAKE ME WITH UUUU I LUV GETTING SUPER DRUNK YASSSS" 

JFK picked lil Gandhi up and they went insid his house. JFK got out the beer and stuff and started drinking. Gandhi was literally so dronk and they kissed. 

"MMMhHH JFK ur such a good kisser..." Gandhi said.

"Uh, er, yuHHH I know.." John FReaking Kennedy was so shooketh like wow he though Gandhi would never kiss him.

The two of them got married and had children.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> anywayz yeah that hurt to write yikesss


End file.
